


The goths go cryptid hunting

by Alien_Humanologist



Category: South Park
Genre: Short n sweet story, this is legit so old but it had to be shared somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Humanologist/pseuds/Alien_Humanologist
Kudos: 5





	The goths go cryptid hunting

It was near the asscrack of dawn.  
Adults of south park drunk or buzzed on cheesed crack. But alas, a group of teens and a kid stay awake. 

And the only thing they had were cheap cigarettes and their phone flashlights...

“Firkle you’re gonna die of hypothermia.” She giggled  
Henrietta was met by a middle finger and a kind smile. 

“..Suit yourself kiddo.” 

“I fear not the wrath of the cold, because I’m enveloped in the warmth of a cryptids’ comfort.” He slyly remarked 

The other goths nodded in agreement but still wrapped the baby goth in an oversized jacket. 

“Yeah, but you’re not freezing on my watch.” 

The small goth grunted but was content with the warm jacket on him. 

A rustling was heard in the bushes nearby  
Startled, Michael shined his flashlight only to be met with a homeless person.

“Uur gle” 

The homeless person groaned. “Get that light out of my damn eyes” 

And so he did. 

—————————————

Pete lit up the dark night with the lighter for his cigarette. 

He took a puff and shouted to no one in particular

“ANY HORNY BOYS OUT HERE?!”

Everyone laughed and had a jolly time.  
“HEWWO?? MR PRESIDENT!?” 

Tears spilled while they all laughed  
“Shit man, i’m gonna fuck up my makeup like this..” 

each checked their decked out eye makeup. Henrietta and firkle were met with black coloring spilled onto their pale foundation. 

“Actually? This looks more goth.” 

“Really?” Firkle asked

Most nodded but Michael just said it would be way extra. 

“Well, two beats one” and in came Firkle’s hand smudging his eye makeup. 

“Holy fuck! Is that a heckin raccoon?!” 

“Pete, memelord, we love you. But please shut up” Michael chuckled 

“Yeah. Grr” Firkle made an attempt of making fake paws with his hands. 

as they trudged through the forest, the sun began to peek into the pine trees. 

On the peak of a hill, a creature, abnormally tall slugged into its hideout for the morning. 

“!!!!”


End file.
